Midnight's Vacation
by fairyfay30
Summary: Takes place after "Home." Zeref grants Midnight a chance to relax in the living realm. Unfortunately his vacation is cut short by a girl named Miki Chickentiger, who is determined to recruit him in her rock fan club "Young Megadeath."
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight's Vacation**

The success of the mission with Lisanna gave Midnight reason to celebrate. Zeref granted him some time to vacation in the realm of the living not just as a spirit, but as a living, breathing person! He didn't know whether that was entirely a good thing, but…he knew that the living realm had a lot of comfy beds, pillows, blankets… really nice sleeping stuff. Unfortunately, he forgot one thing. He had to deal with humans. _What a pain. _As long as it was within the time period, he could return whenever he wanted. That consoled him a little.

His vacation, which was supposed to be a fun, relaxing, and wonderful time to sleep, was cut short by a person named Miki Chickentiger.

"C'mon!" Miki Chickentiger pleaded, "Join! Join the rock fan club I created called 'Young Megadeath' Please? Please? Please?"

"No." said Midnight. _Stupid girl. Get away from my alone time._

"Ah! Don't be that way. You do like rock don't you? Your outfit is totally visual kei looking and you look so cool! Join Young Megadeath! You'll feel free and ALIVE! Believe me."

"No, I'm dead." Said Midnight in a matter-of-fact tone.

Miki laughed, and slapped the young man in the back. "Nice one!"

Midnight sighed. He could not take this anymore and vanished into thin air. _Humans…they're so annoying_, he thought as he drifted to sleep on his carpet.

"Hm, where did he go?" Miki asked to herself. _He looked so much like that Midnight dude from Oracion Seis. But that's impossible. He died already… _Oh well, the trainee thought, as she walked back to the Fairy Tail building.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight's Vacation (cont.)

Miki Chickentiger, a vocalist trainee of Fairy Tail, sighed. The rehearsal scheduled today got cancelled, and now she was left thoroughly bored. It was a feeling she extremely hated, though it usually didn't last long here at Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was an extremely famous record label/company, and despite all its success, the members here had a lot of freedom, so things could get rowdy as a result (which usually happened). But, with the tour, photoshoots, filming, and the lack of some of the crazy members (i.e. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, etc), things were relatively calm.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Miki's mind, as she recalled her encounter with the mysterious Midnight look-a-like. The last time she had saw him, he had been sleeping underneath a tree in the park nearby. _Hmmm, perhaps he'll show up again_. _It's been awhile…_ Miki's intuition was never wrong when it came to sensing potential rock fans, and from what she got from him, she felt he had a strong connection to rock. _That's why he HAS to join my rock fan club! Grrrr, I'm gonna find him!_

That said man in question to whom a certain young onihime was searching for wandered about in the same city. _Ahh, I'm glad King Zeref convinced me to come back and rest. The beds here definitely are nice, as are the environment. Not to mention, no more crazy chicks/ groupies bothering me. _The image of the persistent fangirls sent a shiver down his spine, which reminded him of that one girl recruiting him. _Ah, being dead sure has its perks._ Haha, he was in such a good mood, he began singing to himself.

Unfortunately, the Gods of Fate weren't smiling upon Midnight, as he had spoken too soon. Miki was also wandering around town too, spreading info about her rock fan club and recruiting members, as her attempt to find the Midnight look-a-like at the park was a fail. It just so happened, as she was doing that, Midnight unknowingly walked past, and his voice captured her attention. Her hearing was better than most, and from what she had heard, the Midnight look-a-like had talent. His singing voice was extremely unique, with only one other person who she could think of with the same voice.

Upon seeing him, Miki immediately ran and blocked his path.

"I've found you, you Midnight look-a-like!"

"…" Midnight stared at her, while in his mind he did a facepalm, cursing his bad luck. He didn't even listen to what she was saying, so immersed in his own mind.

"—so, I've decided, why don't you record something with my band instead?"

Midnight suddenly really wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't suddenly disappear, as he was surrounded by a lot of people. The only plan of escape was to run.

"Sorry," Midnight lied, as he turned, "I'm currently busy, and I have no interest in music!"

Unfortunately for Midnight, who was never quite a fast runner, the girl had no trouble keeping up.

"I-I know your secret!" Miki yelled, as the two of them ran. Young Miki, though intelligent, never was one to think before she spoke, yelled, "You're Midnight from Oracion Seis."

"No, I'm not! He's dead." Midnight immediately replied, trying to laugh it off. _Ugh, this is not good if she knew the truth. And, it looks like we're attracting attention._

"What happened to Midnight is a mystery, and y'know what?, immediately after his reported death, his body disappeared! Not only are you a dead ringer of him, matching his appearance and age, your singing voice is the same. Midnight's voice is extremely unique, so…" Miki blurted out, without thinking.

Onlookers soon remarked in agreement: "Yes, I've heard of conspiracy theories that conclude him to have survived." "Cat girl is right, you _do _have the same voice as Midnight. I heard you sing!" "Yeah, he's exactly like him!" "You must be Midnight, or one of his relatives! His family history has always been a mystery. Spill the beans!" "Yah! There's been weird stuff going on lately. I wouldn't be surprised," etc. And things soon became chaotic, some wanting to ask questions, others wanting to get autographs, and more, so much so that they were practically chasing him now like Miki was moments before!

_CURSE MY LUCK! I SHOULD'VE STAYED IN THE SPIRIT WORLD! _Midnight thought as he ran, _Ahhhh! Someone save me from these hoards of people!_ _Vacation my ass!_

In this moment, luck happened to be on his side, as a disguised Hibiki hidden in the sidelines snatched Midnight out of sight from the crowd. But, before doing so, he purposely dropped something that Midnight couldn't figure out. It diverted the attention from the crowd, and from what he heard, the people were now focusing their attention on that item instead.

No matter how much Hibiki and Midnight bickered, Midnight for once was so glad to see his work partner, "Thank Zeref you found me, Hibiki! I thought I was gonna die!" Hibiki replied back with, "Your welcome. Now, quickly transport us back to HQ." Midnight quickly complied. He really didn't want a repeat of what happened.

Safe in the abode of their headquarters, Midnight asked, "What was the thing that you had thrown?"

"Ooh, nothing much. Just a collectible, signed edition of Oracion Seis's last album before you died. Yeah, nothing much." Hibiki replied mischievously.

"WW-why you! That was part of my collection! Why the heck did you have to do that?!"

"Oh come on! It was the only way they'd stop chasing you. It's not like you use those stuff anyway…you're a spirit, S-P-I-R-I-T! Besides, I can't believe you were so dumb to come out like that," Hibiki said, purposely annoying Midnight. Seeing Midnight's reactions was always a favorite pastime of him on this secret job.

"SHUT UP! It was my stuff! And I didn't think people would make a big deal out of me!"

"Whatever. I bet you made someone happy with the CD, though! ^^"

Sure enough, the CD did make someone happy. Miki Chickentiger ended up obtaining the rare CD. With this new item and her personality, she sure enough ended up forgetting her plans to hunt Midnight down. This, however, was not the case for the entire world, as rumors soon spread about sightings of Midnight. As such, Midnight took note and vowed to never return back on Fiore in his real, living, breathing body no matter how enticing sleeping on comfy stuff sounded. Hibiki remarked that he could've always borrowed another body. After the comment, a carpet slapped Hibiki.

"asdlfjkjgkldfjgkjakjfsjfdsjgkakjflajfl!" - Midnight


End file.
